This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a flow restrictor bypass system which operates in response to remotely transmitted pressure pulses.
It is frequently desirable to restrict flow into a tubular string from one or more productive zones penetrated by a wellbore. However, it may become desirable at a future date to cease restricting flow into the tubular string, so that flow into the tubular string is relatively unrestricted.
For this reason and others, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of variably restricting flow in a subterranean well.